supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sochi
Sochi is a city in Krasnodar Krai, Russia, nearing the Georgia border. It will host the 2014 Olympic Games and the 2014 Paralympic Games. Sochi will also be part of the Russia 2018 FIFA World Cup host cities. The stadium, Fisht Olympic Stadium (known in the World Cup as the same name), was used in the 2014 Winter Olympics and the 2014 Paralympic Games, will have teams play against each other. Some athletes at the last games did not participate, like Lindsey Vonn due to injury and Apolo Anton Ohno due to retirement and now hosting Minute to Win It. Unanimous has been to Sochi four times. The first time was in the second week, the second time was week 10, the third was week 20, and the fourth time was during the beginning of Ben and Toad's Contest 4. The first time Unanimous went to Sochi, they did not have snow enough to do the requirements for the Olympics. They went to participate in the Olympics themselves. However, short track speed skating was not for Ohno. BATC 1 Season 1 has had a disappointing season, with the men sending only the replacement for Jiroemon Kimura, Viktor An. Ahn has been a substitute for the Japanese supercentenarian since the start of the show. *All contestants of Backbone *Most of Unanimous (expect some of them) *Germany's national IndyCar team chose to send only Ahn to the games. *Iran's national IndyCar team chose not to send their captain Allen Ford in Sochi. Gallery 500px-Greater_Sochi_map.png Countries participating A record 88 countries participated at the Sochi Olympics; six more than 2010. Seven countries were making their debut (the same as 2010); a record since eight for the 2006 FIFA World Cup. None of the five African 2014 World Cup real representatives (including Egypt in the fake map) competed in Sochi. Additionally three of the six African representatives from the 2010 FIFA World Cup (50%) didn't participate in 2014. Both Ethiopia and Senegal, who came very close to making the 2014 World Cup final tournament, also didn't participate. North Korea and Colombia didn't even send a Sochi athlete. All thirteen UEFA representatives of the 2014 FIFA World Cup real map chose to send an athlete to Sochi. Paraguay, who failed to qualify for the World Cup for the first time since 1994, chose to send Julia Marino to the Olympics. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (host) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Athletes that would have qualified This is a list of athletes that didn't compete in Sochi 2014 for a reason. Results Celebrity Splash: The rules require they need to turn 15 by December 31, 2013 and January 1, 2014. Ben and Toad's Contest: *Evan Lysacek was on Yoshi's team. However he injured, caused him to not compete. *No women's Nordic combined. *Yoshi's team was eliminated from some of men's short track speed skating due to the USA team racing without Apolo Ohno. *Wang Meng injured and was moved to hospital. *Unanimous did not send women ski jumpers to the small hill. Trivia *After this Olympics, Mao Asada had a 50-50 chance on retirement. However she did not get a medal. *Elena Radionova was five days too young. *Hayes Grier and Willow Shields, who were both on BATC season 7, were too young for the 2014 Sochi Olympics as they were born in 2000. *Sochi will also host the Russian Grand Prix. *Sochi will host one of the matches at the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *Under the current rules for Formula One, Adelina Sotnikova can race in the 2014 Russian Grand Prix since she was 18 when the race happened. *Sochi was Yuna Kim's last Olympics before PyeongChang; which she will not compete on home soil after retiring due to losing the gold. *Apolo Anton Ohno, who should've competed in his last Olympics in Sochi, competed at the 2014 Ironman World Championships. *Sochi hosts the 2015 BATC Sochi Tournament, which involves six teams. This replaced the Brasilia race scheduled for March 8. The 2015 BATC Sochi Grand Prix replaced Brasília. The pole sitter and the fast 12 will get 500 points. The winner of the race gets 2000 points. *Unanimous used the Iceberg Skating Palace for the short track speed skating events, though they only sent Viktor Ahn, Apolo Anton Ohno and Sung Si-Bak to the Olympics. However they only sent Victor An instead. *It was used as a task in season 5 week 2, despite 2014 Asian Games scheduled as task 1. *Sochi was the last for alpine skiers Tina Maze, Bode Miller and Maria Riesch. *Sochi was possibly the last Olympics for American short track skater Apolo Anton Ohno. Had been chosen for the squad (Lindsey Vonn and Evan Lysacek not injured), the Americans would have won more medals in short track speed skating and Sochi 2014. *Elena Vesnina, a member of the BATC German team, lives in Sochi. Germany's BATC team announced that she made the IndyCar full time squad in 2016. *Sochi hosted BATC Season 5 week 2. *They bidded for the 2002 Olympics, however did not win and made it onto the shortlist. *The minimum age for figure and speed skaters is 15 years and a little bit over 200 days. *Lolo Jones, who competed at this Olympics, will compete on season 19 of Dancing with the Stars. She will be the second track and field athlete to compete, the first being Maurice Greene. No bobsledder has ever competed. She was booted in week 1. *Torah Bright, who won silver behind Kaitlyn Farrington, competed on the Australia version of DWTS. *In season 5, Sochi was delayed from week 1 to week 2 due to rain. *Bright withdrew from the show due to an injury. In week 8, Scott Dixon, a Ukraine player, walked over from the show due to contact between Dixon and Ohno. Athletes' appearances *Wang Meng withdrew due to injury. American Ohno withdrew due to hosting a game show. *Athletes participating in their first Olympics are usually born after July 1, 1990. Countries participating Category:Host cities Category:Russian cities Category:Cities Category:Olympic Winter Host cities Category:Cities in Krasnodar Krai Category:2014 in sports Category:UEFA cities Category:2018 World Cup host cities